The Marauders: Year One
by MortalMarauder
Summary: Before the Boy-Who-Lived, there was another war, another story. This story follows the Marauders through their first year of Hogwarts... Just a warning: Not for the faint hearted. Be prepared for pranks, full moons and mayhem!
1. Chapter 1

__

_Hey Guys! Just warning you, this is my first fanfiction! And please feel free to leave constructive criticism but don't be too harsh. BTWI LOVE REVIEWS! So please do click that button! This is a mostly safe story but I put the rating as K+ just be safe, with the full moons and for any punctuation mistakes and stuff... I don't have a beta reader, so it might not be perfect.._ _Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think!'_

* * *

Marauders Chapter 1

Remus woke up with a start. His hands were sweaty and his head was pounding. He stumbled into the bathroom and dry retched, to no avail. He leant his head against the cool wall. A single tear slid down his face. He had just had another nightmare about  
that night seven years ago. The night that took his innocence, his youthfulness and his humanity.

Four-year-old Remus was arguing with his parents, Lyall and Hope. They had just told him to stay had seemed unusually serious. Remus was annoyed and sad because he had left his favourite teddy, , outside and he wanted to go out and  
get it. Lyall told him to stay in his room until the morning. Remus stomped up to his room in a huff. He sat on his bed and sulked until an idea came to him. He would sneak outside and rescue his teddy bear! So Remus went quietly downstairs and snuck  
out the back door. For some strange reason it wasn't locked like it usually was, but Remus payed no attention. Perhaps if he had looked a little closer he would have seen the long scratch marks across the wood. He noticed his teddy close to the edge  
of the forest and ran up to it .Then he heard a strange noise, like a growl of a dog. Remus had always liked dogs so he went a little further to try and see it. Then he saw a pair of bright golden eyes staring at him. Remus whimpered , that didn't  
look like a dog. Then a huge,hairy,slobbery wolf came out of the bushes, hackles raised. Remus screamed. The wolf attacked. The wolf sank his teeth into the four-year-olds chubby arm. Remus looked down and what he saw horrified him. His arm was bleeding  
and a gap of flesh had been removed. Remus took in large gulps of air. He could taste the salty taste of tears and screamed again. The beast sunk its teeth in again. Remus could hear in the distance the sound of his mother screaming and his father  
yelling before he blacked out.

Hope and Lyall came bursting into Remus' room. "What is it darling?" Hope asked . "Nothing" Remus said. "Just a nightmare" "If you're sure." said Hope, but she looked worried. "Anyway come down, breakfast is ready!" Remus got changed quickly into  
jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He could hear his parents arguing with someone at the door. That was strange, Remus thought. No one ever came over. Not any more. Not since the night when Remus was bitten. Then there was a loud crack and  
a very odd-looking man stood beside Remus. "Hello" said the man. He was wearing a purple robe and had silvery white hair , a long beard and twinkling eyes behind gold half-moon spectacles. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. What's yours?" " R-Remus Lupin  
s-sir" Remus stuttered. He had read so much about Albus Dumbledore. He was the headmaster of Hogwarts. Just another wizarding school soon to turn him down. But Albus Dumbledore was a highly respected member of the community so Remus found himself  
asking nervously, "Do you want to play a game?"

Two minutes later Lyall and Hope came into their sitting room to find their usually shy son chatting away and playing gob stones with the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. " We already told you. " Lyall said furiously. " He can't  
attend." Albus Dumbledore surveyed Lyall and then asked calmly " Why ever not? " Lyall opened and closed his mouth, looking rather like a goldfish. Hope placed a reassuring hand upon her husbands arm, and smiled gently at him, calming him. Lyall took  
a deep breath and turned to Albus Dumbledore. " Have you not heard that our son has a...condition that prevents him from attending school?"Albus Dumbledore looked at him. "Why yes, I have." "But then surely you know that his lycanthropy is dangerous  
to him and to the people around him. " Lyall said quietly. Remus was watching the discussion with wide eyes and bated breath. " I see no reason why your sons Lycanthropy would stop him from receiving a magical education." Remus gasped, his eyes wide.  
"What do you mean?" Lyall asked quietly. Albus answered, " I believe that I have found a way for your son to attend school. " Remus jumped to his feet. " Really?" He asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably. Albus Dumbledore nodded slightly.  
" I have made sure that there are nessesary precautions for the full moon " Remus jumped up excitedly. " Can I go? Can I? " Lyall glanced at his wife who nodded slightly. "Yes!" exclaimed Remus and raced upstairs.

Remus swept his hair in his face trying to hide a long, thin scar that he had received during a particularly painful full moon. Unfortunately Remus had always looked a rather thin, sickly-looking boy and had always been teased for the numerous scars  
that littered his body. " Be good now" said his father kindly. "And don't let anyone find out about your…" His mother lowered her voice " condition". Remus answered quietly "Don't worry, I won't." "Now" his father said in a much more cheerful tone.  
"you go out and have fun and meet some friends!" Remus nodded, a smile forming on his face. He began to walk towards the train and on his way he saw a boy around his age with a cruel-looking, haughty black-haired woman ,who Remus assumed to be his  
mother for they both had the haughty look of a pureblood family. The boy shouted at the woman before jumping on the train. Remus saw to his left the Potter Family strolling in to the platform. The woman was trying to press down her sons hair. "Does  
it ever lie flat?" She asked. The son laughed and jumped on the train waving goodbye. Remus turned his eyes back to his parents. "I'm scared." He said quietly. " Don't worry son, Albus has made sure that no one can get hurt. You and the other students  
will be fine." Lyall said reassuringly. Remus nodded and hopped on the train, waving goodbye to his parents. Then Remus walked slowly down the train looking for an empty compartment. A red-haired girl and a greasy-haired boy marched out of a  
compartment. Remus peeked inside. "Can I - can I sit here?" He asked. The two black haired boys nodded, grinning. "My names Sirius Black, what's yours?" One of the boys said. Remus took a step back. Black was a wizarding family known for blackmail,  
torture and murder. The boys laughed. "Don't worry" Sirius said. " I'm not like the rest of my idiot family." Remus grinned and sat down shyly. "And my names James Potter." The bespectacled, messy-haired, boy said. "My names Remus Lupin." said Remus  
quietly. "Nice to meet you, Remus!" James said cheerfully.

A few minutes later they heard the sound of scuffling in the corridor. They peeked out and saw a plump mousy boy cornered by three Slytherin fifth years. "Hey, Bella!" The dark-haired, heavy lidded girl whipped round. "What are you doing with that scum,  
Sirius?" She asked, referring to James and Remus. James boiled with rage while Remus stepped back nervously. "Expelliarmus!" shouted Sirius. The wand flew out of the girl ( bella's? ) hand. Sirius quickly disarmed the rest of the Slytherins and while  
they were retrieving their wands and James was asking Sirius about that spell Remus went over to the plump boy and gave him a hand up. "T-thanks" muttered the plump boy. "No problem" answered Remus. "My names Remus and these are James and Sirius."  
James gave the boy a small wave and Sirius smiled at him. "M-my name's P-Peter Pettigrew." Peter squeaked. "Hello, Peter and welcome to our carriage" Remus said.

A few minutes later the trolley came by. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" The witch asked. "Anything,guys?" James asked. Remus shrugged. He would love some chocolate but his parents weren't well off. They used to be but they spent all their money on  
treatments meant to cure Remus of his Lcanthropy. "A bit of everything" said James. "For everyone." Remus stared at James as he pulled out lots of gold coins. James shrugged at the look on Remus' face. " My parents are well off " He said. Remus grabbed  
a chocolate frog and enjoyed the feeling of going to Hogwarts and having friends. 

* * *

_Thanks for reading and don't forget, I lovereviews! :)_


	2. Chapter two

_Hey Guys!I was so happy to hear from you guys! Feel free to tell me about any ideas you have and I will try my best to include them in the story! :) Love you all and pretty please review!_

* * *

The doors of Hogwarts flew open. A tall,black-haired witch stood there and Remus' first thought was that this was someone not to cross. "Welcome to Hogwarts" said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly,but before you take your  
seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Your house will be something like your family while you are at Hogwarts. I hope you will become a credit to whichever  
you end up in. The sorting ceremony will take place in a moment. I suggest you try to smarten yourself up while you are waiting." James immediately tried to make his hair lie flat while Remus covered his scar with hair again. "They are ready  
for you now" said McGonagall firmly. She lead them down the hall and stopped in front of a hat on a stool. Remus wondered what this was. A trick? But then suddenly the hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

Oh! Come and listen, look at me

Now come be sorted, hark look at thee!

So young, so filled with hopes and dreams

Your fate lies with a hat bursting at the seams

If you pride yourself on being smart,

Then Ravenclaw, you'll look the part

Or If you are for the most part brave,

Well Griffindors won't shy or cave,

Or if your loyal and hard-working too,

Perhaps Hufflepuff is the place for you

Or cunning and pure,

Those Slytherins we all adore,

I'll split you into houses four once you have come through that door!

Remus and the rest of the first years burst into shocked applause. The rest of the school clapped politely. Then… "Abbott ,Cornelia" A small dark girl went up and tried on the hat. Then after a second the hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" The Hufflepuff table  
burst into loud applause. Then after "Arch, Sam" and " Aster, Rose" it was Sirius' turn. " I hate being so early." Sirius muttered. He went up and sat down gracefully on the stool. It took ages. It took so long that the teachers looked at each other,  
worried. Remus wondered what was happening. Meanwhile: "Hmm…" said the hat. "Another Black..." "DON'T CALL ME A BLACK " thought Sirius furiously. "Hmmmm, hah, mm, oooo, oh yes there's bravery lots of it, hmmmm not enough loyalty… This is strange..  
" WHATS STRANGE? Demanded Sirius. The hat ignored him. "hmmmmmm, curious... Tell me boy, are you brave enough to go against your family?" "YES" thought Sirius. "Hmmm,Oooh... Hah, mmmm so I guess, mmmm GRIFFINDOR!"

There was a dead silence. No one had ever expected a black to be in Griffindor. Even the teachers were stunned. Sirius, meanwhile, looked delighted. Then James began to clap, followed by Peter and Remus and then the whole school . But the applause was  
ruptured by the Slytherins loud booing and hissing. The sorting went on though Remus was in a daze. He snapped out of it for long enough to hear his name called. "Lupin,Remus" called out McGonagall. Remus went up nervously and sat on the chair.

"Hmmm..." said the hat " good brains, though very very brave, hard life but still here… your the first werewolf in this school you know" Remus jumped. "How do you know what I am?" He thought. "I'm inside your head" came the reply. " yes, well got to be  
GRIFFINDOR!"

Remus heard the hat shout that word to the rest of the hall and stumbled off the chair and sat beside Sirius at the Griffindor table. He didn't pay that much attention to the sorting though he looked up when Peter was being sorted.

"Hmm.. " said the hat. " Not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, not cunning for Slytherin, not smart for Ravenclaw and not brave enough for Griffindor. You don't really fit in any house you know. I'll let you choose then. Yes I will. But I must warn you  
that Griffindor and Hufflepuff are you're best options." Peter thought for a moment " Griffindor?" He thought before the hat boomed out GRIFFINDOR to the hall. Peter scrambled out of the stool and promptly fell over. Red with embarrassment he made  
his way to the Gryffindor table. Then straight after Peter it was James' turn. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted " GRIFFINDOR" Beaming with pride James sat beside Remus and then Dumbledore cleared his throat " Let the feast begin!  
" Then as the food appeared all four of them began to eat. The other three weren't fussy about what they put in their mouth but Remus just ate the chocolate desserts ( he had a fondness for the sweet. ). Then when the feast was over they felt pleasantly  
full and happy.

Then, after the feast, the Griffindor prefects, Alice Fortescue and Frank Longbottom, led them to a picture of a fat lady dressed in pink. "Password?" The painting asked. All of the muggle-borns jumped ( including Peter ). Remus had heard about this painting  
from his Dad ( his Mom was a muggle ) so therefore was unsurprised when she talked to them. "Wolfsbane" replied Frank. Remus jumped violently. Wolfsbane? Well, it doesn't matter, he thought. After all how could anyone connect the password to him,  
an innocent first year? As the portrait swung open, admitting the first years Remus felt slightly more at ease. " The boys dormitories are on the left" said Frank. " And the girls on the right." added in Alice. " And a word of warning boys,the girls'  
staircase doesn't like boys trying to get up. I would forbid you to try if it wasn't impossible." said Alice laughing. Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw James and Sirius whispering with grins on their faces. Then Sirius leant across James and  
whispered to Remus. "Bet you that we can get up by the end of the year." Remus considered. Sirius cocked his head, looking a bit like a puppy. "Fine" said Remus. " But as long as it's not dangerous and won't explode or something." " Would we do that?"  
Asked James laughing quietly. " Hmm… I think Remy here has given us a challenge, blow up the girls' staircase!" Sirius said. Remus spluttered " What? No I - wait REMY?" Sirius laughed " I think it suits him." James nodded and smiled innocently. "Challenge  
on" He said. Remus groaned.

They were talking so much they hadn't noticed they had arrived at the dormitories. To their delight they found out they were sharing a room together with Peter, the quiet boy from the train. They stayed up late talking and laughing. Then as James whacked  
Remus with a pillow his hair got swept away, revealing his biggest scar. "Woah" said Sirius. "Where did you get that, mate?" Remus hesitated. "It was a …em my… er Aunties em… cat. Yes my Aunties cat." James and Peter looked away then, disinterested,  
but Sirius gave Remus a suspicious, searching glance. Remus looked away, blushing. He had never been good at lying unfortunately. Then James suggested they get changed. Peter, James and Sirius began to strip while Remus pulled his curtains around  
his bed and got changed. The reason he did that was because he didn't want them to see the rest of his scars, scratches and bite marks he had. When he became a wolf his parents locked him in a metal shed for his and others safety. But the wolf craved  
human meat. Having no humans to bite and scratch the wolf turned upon itself biting and kicking itself. The wolf also rammed itself into the walls. His mother repaired his wounds as best as she could but werewolf- inflicted wounds weren't able  
to completely heal. As well as that,the transformation was extremely painful. Having your bones broken and rearranged was no laughing matter. Then when Remus had gotten into bed, he said good night to the others and had his first nightmare-free sleep  
that he'd had for a long time.

 _Thanks for reading this and I hope you like it! I Wouldlike to remind you that I don't have a beta reader so any punctuation mistakes there might be I apologise for.. :(Reviews make me so happy so please please review! They really make my day! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys! I've updated again because I have spare time! Yay! So yeah, reviews make me very very very HAPPY! Please review and tell me if you like the story! :)_  
 _  
_

* * *

When they had all woken up they all went down to breakfast. They were all tired after the long night yesterday. They were just tucking in when the owls came in. A tawny brown owl landed in front of Sirius with a smoking red envelope. "Open it" said  
James " It will happen anyway." Sirius groaned but opened the howler.

SIRIUS ORION BLACK! YOU HAVE DISGRACED THE BLACK FAMILY NAME! FRATERNISING WITH MUDBLOODS, BLOOD TRAITERS AND HALF BLOODS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED HANGING AROUND THAT FILTH! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING? I HEAR FROM BELLATRIX THAT YOU HAVE BECOME FRIENDS  
WITH A POTTER. THE POTTERS ARE-

James had never been called worst things in his life, but that was nothing to what she called Remus and Peter. Insults like son of a bludger , mudblood, blood traitors and worse rang through the hall.

GRIFFINDOR HOW COULD YOU? I AM DEEPLY DEEPLY ASHAMED AND WILL BE DEMANDING A RE-SORT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! YOU ARE A DISGRACEFUL -

But the howler ran out of time mid-insult. The Slytherin table burst into applause while all the Griffindors glared at them. James, Peter and Sirius were pale and shaking while Remus looked fine, just sad for his friends. " Aren't you sad, Remus?"  
James asked hesitantly. " Not really." Remus shrugged. " I've been called worse." When wizarding parents found out about his Lcanthropy they sent howlers with awful insults to the home. sounded tame compared to them. "What do you mean?"  
Asked Sirius curiously. "Er… It.. Em.. I'd rather not talk about it…" Remus said. " Ok" said Sirius, but he looked curious. "What was that thing?" Peter asked. He was still staring at the remains of the Howler. " The howler is a relatively new  
invention which allows the speaker to speak their thoughts instead of just writing it. The howler increases the speakers volume by 40%. It would take around three silencing charms to silence it. The howler is generally used for shouting or giving  
out." Remus answered. "Woah" said Sirius. "Yeah, I was just going to say a yelling letter." said James. Remus blushed. He was feeling happy until he realised there was his first full moon at hogwarts tonight and he'd have to lie to his friends  
again. At that second Dumbledore stood up. "I would just like to announce that we have acquired a Whomping Willow in the grounds. I would stay clear if you do not wish to die a very painful death." Remus and the other boys looked startled. Then  
the bell rang loudly and their first day of lessons began.

Professor McGonagall entered the Herbology room. "Remus Lupin, would you come with me?" James and the others looked curiously at Remus. Remus blushed. He knew Professor McGonagall was here to escort him to where he'd transform for tonight would  
be his first full moon at Hogwarts. Remus got up and walked towards McGonagall. They walked towards the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey will escort you to the place where you will transform." McGonagall said. Remus nodded. When they reached the  
infirmary Madam Pomfrey escorted him outside. "Why are we heading towards the Whomping Willow?" Remus asked nervously. Dumbledore had said it was out of bounds to anyone who didn't "wish to die a most painful death". Madam Pomfrey didn't answer  
but instead picked up a long stick and prodded a knot in the middle of the tree. The tree froze and a passageway was revealed. Remus and Madam Pomfrey went through it and she led him into a room." Now take off your clothes and I'll collect you  
in the morning." Madam Pomfrey said in a brisk manner, as if she dealt with werewolves every day. Her buisness tone calmed Remus, who then nodded.

The moon rose. Remus screamed in agony as his bones cracked and rearranged. His scream turned into a howl and his eyes glowed amber. The wolf was out.

Remus woke up on the floor. His body was in a pool of blood. He was covered in cuts and bites and it was agony even to move. Remus groaned . He had a big bruise over one eye and it was going to be hard to explain away. Thankfully Remus had been steadily  
improving at lying and was now sure he could find a reason to explain his bruise. Then Remus passed out, the damage done on his young body too much for him to handle.

Just then Madam Pomfrey came in and conjured a stretcher and brought him to the hospital wing. Remus slipped in and out of consciousness. Madame Pomfrey gave him various potions and managed to get rid of the bruise which , it turns out, wasn't  
a werewolf injury, the wolf had banged his head on a step.

When he went back into school he told his friends his Mom was sick and he had to go visit her. They took that well and no one thought he was lying. "Oh, we wrote notes for you!" Sirius exclaimed. Remus was touched. The other three boys ( he had learned  
) didn't take notes unless their lives depended on it. No one had done something like that for him before. Then again he had never had friends before. He was glad he did now. 

* * *

_So guys! Did ya like it? I hope so! Please R &R! REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE! Love you all and thanks for reading! Again, sorry for mistakes! I don't have a beta :( Thamks for reading and kisses and hugs ifyou review!_


End file.
